A True Friend
by Light Aeterna
Summary: A thunder storm causes Glinda to realize that Elphaba is what a true friend is supposed to be. This is set back at Shiz. Reviews make me happy!


I own nothing. All the characters from Wicked are sadly not mine, nor will they ever be.

It was a dark and stormy night at Shiz University. A rather severe thunderstorm had hit and allowed at least one student little rest. Glinda stared worriedly out her window as the storm outside raged. She had never dealt well with storms, and this one was one of the worst. Although the blonde beauty would never admit to her popular peers, she was scared to death. As the thunder sounded loudly Glinda squeaked and buried her head in her pillow. She turned over to face her green roomie. Elphaba slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the war going on outside. "How does she sleep through this?" Glinda thought as the lightening flashed yet again. The bolt shown outside the window lit up Elphaba's emerald face making her look eerily beautiful.

"Oh, brilliant Elphie thrives in storms while I cower in them." Glinda huffed frustrated. The thunder rolled causing Glinda to take cover beneath her quilt. She peeked out from her quilt to see Elphaba still sound asleep.

"If I'm not sleeping then nobody is…..Elphie…..Elphie…..ELPHABA!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba sat up quickly, "What did I do now?" the green girl whined clearly not awake. Glinda snickered at her roommate's grogginess. Hearing Glinda's high pitched giggled must have snapped Elphaba back to the real world because her eyes seemed to widen.

"Glinda, do you care to explain what I'm doing up at 3 o'clock in the morning?" she hissed.

"I just wanted to you know talk. So how is um….homework?" Glinda asked struggling to find a good conversation topic for her bookworm friend. Elphaba stared at her for a moment making Glinda slightly uncomfortable.

"Go to sleep Glinda." She grouched before turning her back to the perky blonde.

"Elphie….Elphie don't you dare turn your back on me!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba ignored her friend's pleas and turned her back on her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Glinda said as she leapt from her bed and marched over to her friend's bed. Glinda shook Elphaba lightly, she was still ignored.

"I didn't want to have to do this Elphie but you leave me no choice!" and with that Glinda began to jump on her roommate's bed all the while shouting "Get up! Get up!"

"For Oz's sake Glinda what is your problem!"

"Glad to finally have your attention."

"What in the world could you want to talk about this early in the morning?" Elphaba asked her voice softening when she saw Glinda watching the storm fearfully.

"You ever wonder about how the stars got in the sky?"

"Glinda don't' change the subject."

"Seriously did they just appear there or…"

"Glinda!"

"There's nothing wrong." Glinda her voice cracking with fear as the lightening struck.

"Your afraid of the storm aren't you?" Elphaba said knowingly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not afraid of some stupid storm." She replied defensively. Just then the thunder rolled and Glinda forgot about her pride and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, Glinda." Elphaba said sympathetically.

"Yes, Elphie I'm afraid of thunder storms. I always have been." She stammered feeling incredibly childish.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Glinda. We all have our fears." Elphaba explained understandingly.

"Not you. You're always so brave and outspoken." Glinda pointed out.

"Trust me Glinda I not as brave as you think I have my own fears as well."

"I'm sure you do but I bet none of them are as stupid as a fear of storms."

Elphaba fell silent for a moment; she was seriously considering telling Glinda one of her fears that was only known by her family members. After taking another look at her friend's embarrassed expression she spoke.

"Actually I have a fear much like your own. I fear water." Elphaba said quietly.

"Why?" Glinda asked as she looked at Elphaba with a kind expression.

"It burns my skin."

"Oh. But you're not afraid of the rain or thunderstorm. How do you get through it?"

"I guess I think of storms as beautiful in their own way."

"How can you find beauty in something so loud and frightening?" Glinda asked looking out the window. Elphaba rose from her bed and offered her hand to Glinda. The blonde looked at her cautiously before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Follow me." Elphaba instructed as she walked towards the window. Glinda walked forward slightly but froze when the thunder clashed.

"Come on Glinda its ok." Elphaba said urging her onward. When Glinda had joined Elphaba at the window sill a lightening bolt struck the ground outside. Elphaba smiled, Glinda's eyes grew wide. Elphaba had thought that Glinda would have seen how beautiful the storm truly was but it only seemed to frighten her.

"Ok let's try something else." She said and with that she began to rummage through her closet. Glinda watched her friend curiously; she was rather touched that Elphaba was going through all this trouble. Elphaba seemed to have found what she was looking for and walked back to Glinda and handed her a small wooden box. Elphaba opened the box and a lovely little song played as a ballerina twirled on a spindle.

"Elphie this is beautiful."

"It's the only gift I've ever received from my father. Sometimes the music helped me fall asleep. You can use it tonight if you want." Elphaba said. Glinda looked at her friend before throwing her arms around her. Elphaba seemed shocked by this but didn't pull away.

"Thank you so much Elphie. This really means a lot to me. You really are a true friend." Glinda said releasing her.

"You're welcome Glinda. I hope it helps. Feel free to wake me if you need to talk." Elphaba said as she returned to her bed. Glinda soon did the same; she looked at her friend's sleeping form before winding up the music box and placing it on her night stand.

"Good night Elphaba." She whispered before drifting to sleep at last.


End file.
